1. Technical Field
This invention relates to speech intelligibility, and more particularly, to a system that isolates and reinforces speech sounds.
2. Related Art
Speech reinforcement systems may be used to improve communication. The intelligibility of human speech may be based on consonant sounds. When these sounds are masked or are not heard by a listener, the listener's ability to comprehend the speech may be impaired.
Speech recognition systems process input voice signals. These signals may be redirected to a listener or a group of listeners to help them understand the speech. Some systems redirect an entire voice signal to an intended listener. As a result, these systems may produce feedback. To prevent feedback, special algorithms may need to further process the signals. These algorithms may create delays that diminish the intelligibility of the signal. Therefore, a need exists for an improved voice reinforcement system.